Lunch with the 09ers
by soaringwiththeflock
Summary: "Why don't you have lunch with us?" What if Veronica said okay?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place in Like A Virgin: Season 1, so spoilers only to that point. I don't think there will be pairings and this might be a one shot, maybe not. Let me know what you think!

"Why don't you come have lunch with us?" With that, a zillion thoughts swarmed through my head. It could be hell, it really could. I could be entertained by the hilarity of the perverted and idiotic things they said. Or, maybe I could have fun? 2/3 said I should go for it, so might as well go with the odds. I nodded my head sure and Meg looked ecstatic. I can't imagine why she was so happy. I approached the table with Meg and like that, the looks of disbelief spread over their faces. Dick and Cole looked at Meg in a what-the-fuck-is-she-doing-here way.

"Save the comments, Dick." I emphasized his name and Meg played ref. "Retract those claws, guys." She laughed lightly, but nothing was very light about the whole situation. Duncan, however odd it may be, seemed to be willing to give into conversation. "Veronica, have you taken the purity test?"

"The what now?"

"It tests what percent you are pure and what percent you are bad-ass. Take it." He shoved me the laptop, seeming a little to eager to keep me preoccupied. I see you other intentions, Mr. Kane. Their is nothing friendly about any of this. Dick came up and sat unnesissarily close to me.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to know your answers, Madison needs new material, you know?"

"I'm sure she can come up with some new stuff, Dick."

"Then, I'm just doing it to be close to you," he said sarcastically. Too much like me to not be scary. Logan walked up to the table and looked at me. He then cackled loudly, "Veronica Mars. To what do we owe this... visit." Great, a welcoming party.

"And dressed in formal attire!" He referred to my cheer leading uniform. "Attempting to fit in with the 'cool crowd' again?" I put on my hard look.

"Because that's my life-mission." Sweet, sweet sarcasm. He sat on my other side, again with the closeness. I began feeling claustrophobic. Like an endless tunnel of testosterone, video games, and sex and there was no way out.

"Whatcha doin?" He said, Syrup-ey sweet.

"Taking the purity test." He glanced over my shoulder.

"Have you ever gotten crazy drunk?" His eyes widened sarcastically. "I WAS THERE!" He pointed at me and signaled to himself, mouthing "I was there!" as if it were the first landing on the moon. I rolled my eyes, but didn't manage to suppress a smile. Of course, it was all in a making fun of way... right? Meg sat there, quietly conversating with Duncan and Cole, but throwing me supporting glances. She was trying to be helpful, but I wanted to leave. Sadly, the Dick and Logan tunnel didn't really enabled me to barely move a centimeter.

"Have you ever had sex with your best friend's boyfriend?" Dick peaked at my answer intruiged at her answer.

"I was there!" Logan yelled yet again, but added an assuring "Kidding" when Duncan gave him a surprised, pissed, and betrayed look all mixed into one. Why does he care so much? He dumped me. Yet he acts like he regrets it. Dick laughed and knuckle-pounded Logan. I finished up and tallied my results. 75% pure. Well, then again, 75% of the questions were on sex. When I was raped, I didn't really have the gory details now did I? I was unconscious. Logan and Dick glanced at my result and hollered out laughing. Then came a series of words such as "yeah right" and "liar!", but I tuned out.

Meg gave me a sympathizing look and I realized that was the only way to get my ass out of here. I gave her a look of desperation. She sighed and gave me a small nod.

"Okay, guys, I think I've had enough of your bullshit for... well the rest of my life. Later." I grabbed my bag and near ran out of there. It took everything I had not to smile. They haven't lost their senses of humor.

A/N: R&R, love it hate it? Begging for more or continuous flames, it don't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Says it all.

A/N: To answer a question (though I'm surprised it was asked), Veronica's clothes were stolen and Meg loaned her a cheerleading uniform.

Wallace looked at me confuzzlingly (yeah, yeah, not a word.)

"When you walk over to an empty red, oak table ya gotta wonder, 'What is the infamous Veronica Mars doing over at the 09er table? Had she honestly just ditched _the_ coolest most fly kid in school for those sweater-vest wearin assholes?" I raised my eyebrows and a proud smile on my mouth.

"My, my Wallace, thou es picking up on thy cussage."

"Really, V, what's up with that whole thing?"

"Meg dragged me over to the 09er table... it was... entertaining to say the least." Wallace smiled.

"You know that old preppy chick in there is just dying to go back," he said jokingly.

"Now, now, Wallace. Would that really be right to leave little old you to defend yourself against the big bad highschoolers? To get taped to flagpoles and not have me evil sarcasm to help? What would the coolest most fly kid in school do then?" Wallace smiled.

"So tell me, what were the high and mighty discussing?" He asked as he bit into an apple.

"Purity test." He coughed nervously.

"The what now? Heh, sounds stupid."

"What'd you score, Wallace?" I asked as I swiftly jacked his pudding cup. He frowned at me.

"A 70."

"Well, now that your pudding cup is gone, I say you decreased in numbers." Meg came up from the table and the 09ers looked pretty ticked.

"Ronica, wanna come to the beach with us after school?" Wallace looked at me and grinned at my akward stance.

"Well..."

"Come on, Veronica it'll be fun!" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, you can make fun of the most of them." Again with the raising.

"Okay all of them except me." I smiled.

"Deal."

A/N: I want 3 reviews before the next update, people, chop chop


	3. Crazy things happen in Xterras

Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed.

A/N: The reviews, alerts, favorites, those are the reasons why I love writing. Thank you, guys! Hope this chapter is long enough, the last one was rather filler-y, true. Also, in oredr to keep Logan himself, he does say some pretty racist things to Weevil and I don't want anyone thinking I'm being offensive, I don't have any problems with any races or cultures that aren't me.

You'd think that seeing how the other half has unlimited access to booze, cars, and time to hang out at a beach without worrying about graduating due to their parent's power in Neptune would make me envious, but overall it just makes me happier to know that I'll go farther than each and every one of them. Something tells me Dick Casablancas' looks will get him nowhere in college, if he even goes.

Meg waited outside of my last class.

"Rules, Ronnie," I groaned and we began walking slowly to the front of the school. She chuckled.

"Try not to be too assertive, V?" My jaw dropped and I put my hand over my heart dramatically.

"Assertive? Moi?" I looked around mock- confused.

"I'm serious, Veronica. Try to get along with them, I'm not asking to strap on your pep squad unif- I winced.

"Sorry." I shook my head reassuringly.

"No, no it's okay. And don't worry, Meg, I'll behave myself." She smiled and we approached the yellow Xterra, the knots began forming. The effort of actually being civil with the 09ers probably wasn't worth the laugh with Wallace afterward. This began to feel like a twisted Neptune version of Mean Girls.

"Veronica Mars." Logan was of course the first person to address me.

"Logan." It wasn't a greeting, it was more of me acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, Veronica." Cassidy gave me a half smile which was about the friendliest recognition I was going to get, I realized. Meg smiled at Cassidy's semi-nice gesture and she had hope in her eyes that maybe, just maybe, we could all become friends. I just hoped I wouldn't have to be the one to break it to her that it was a rather delusional to believe that we could ever be even civil after all the back stabbing.

Duncan spared me a glance, but got back into his probably completely unimportant conversation with Dick. His pal didn't even bother to take notice of my presence and if he knew I was there, he certainly was trying to make me crazy. Sadly, there was still a small desire for these people to accept me and that made everything vomit-worthy.

Logan hopped behind the wheel and I took a safe window seat in the back with Meg being the mediator between me and Madison Sinclair. The most flattering thing I can say about Madison Sinclair is that she is consistent. That's it. Personally, she's lucky I grant her that.

"So, Veronica," She said in a voice I honestly couldn't even bare to hear more than... 0 words of.

"Yes, Madison?"

"What's with this sudden drive to become popular again, couldn't handle being a never has been?"

"I'm going to not take the effort to answer that, Maddie." She grimaced at her openly-hated nickname. Meg tried to lighten up the mood.

"Woah, girls, retract those claws." She gave a weak chuckle.

"CHICK FIGHT CHICK FIGHT CHICK FIGHT!" Logan and Dick chanted. Duncan rolled his eyes, but smiled at the demonstration of nature's creation of mass testosterone levels. Luckily, before Dick could pull a mud pit and revealing bikinis out of his ass, Logan pulled into the Dog beach parking lot. Only to run into a group of pissed-off PCHers and I could automatically tell that my presence in the ugly yellow car that is Logan Echoll's would definitely bring up some problems in our rocky at best friendship. Well that was a run on sentence if I ever spoke one. Shelly Pomroy and Carrie Bishop popped over in a silver Mercedes and I choked a little bit. There was more people than Meg let on and you could see she knew it, too. She gave me a small smile and I gave her a teasing glare.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Logan Echolls." Weevil took a real glare at his nemesis that sent chilling vibes through me and the rest of the girls.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Chili Verde." Weevil flared his nostrils.

"Why are you here?" I ducked behind Meg at a weak attempt to not have the PCHers revolt me, they're pretty good assets in my cases. I can't let me hang- I mean looking for blackmail material with these people affect my resources.

"Going surfing, bonfires, you know good old fashion American activities." Weevil scowled and I bit my tongue in order not to say something.

"On our beach."

"Oh, you're beach?"

"Yeah."

"So none of us have private invitations to walk along this beach? You don't consider any of us okay to cover our toes with your Mexican sand?"

"Nope."

"Not even... Veronica?" He shifted to show me closing my eyes praying I wouldn't be seen by the PCHers. Weevil looked all around betrayed.

"Come on, guys. Can't trust anyone but each other these days." Weevil hopped on his bike taking one glance slash glare back at me and Madison smiled at me.

"Looks like we can use you as loser repelant! You'd think they'd welcome beings of the same species."

"Lay off, Madison." Meg snapped. I smiled.

"Well, guys, let's hit some waves!" Dick yelled. Great, just Carrie Bishop, Madison Sinclair, Shelly Pomroy, Meg and I sitting on towels with hours to kill before the guys were done. 75% of these girls hate me. Fun times.


	4. Maddie's Cooking and Siblings Unite

Disclaimer: I own jack squat

A/N: My lack of reviews was very saddening, I'll admit. Especially considering I put the most effort into that chapter, but I wont hold out any longer. R&R!

Now, Madison Sinclair is a lot of things. I'm pretty sure I have a list mentally filed away, but one thing I never expected was for her to be a good cook. Yes, you heard me right. Madison Sinclair can make a fire pit her bitch. I was eating a delicious hot dog in minutes.

"Damn, Maddie. Nice cooking." For a moment Madison smiled, but put back on her bitchness before anyone could notice. Nice try, Maddie, I'm very observant.

Just then the guys came running up from the waves.

"Is that a famous Madison hot dog I smell," Dick asked while touching her shoulders.

"Dick, get off me..." I swear, those two are just a regular Bonnie and Clyde.

Duncan sat by me and Shelly cringed a bit. Carrie snorted at the sight, but amazingly kept her mouth shut. (A/N: This is before Mars Vs. Mars), Meg glanced over and shifted a little bit uncomfortably. Dick and Madison sat near us and Logan frowned.

"Well, girls, looks like you all got me!" He sat between Shelly and Carrie, putting his arms around them both and forcing Meg onto his lap. Meg squirmed and got up.

"Just cause Cole is sick doesn't mean I'm fresh territory, Echolls." I laughed. All of a sudden, my phone rang. My eyes widened at the number and I answered it immediately. She put on her best Southern Accent.

"Hello?" Her jaw dropped a little.

"Yes, of course, no problem. Thank you so much. Bye." She glanced at her peers who were stifling giggles and shown looks of confusion. I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Meg asked.

"My ticket to solving Lily's murder." I stood up and Duncan and Logan looked up at me with wide-eyes. I went for my car but Logan ran after me. He brought me out of ear-shot from the others.

"Who was that, Veronica?"

"I just got a visitation with Abel Koontz." With that, I walked into my car and drove away. Full of wonder and thoughts, Logan stumbled back over to his 09er friends and remained silent for the rest of the time, as did Duncan.

You all surely know the end of that story. Only it was made much more complicated with my sudden 'friendship' with the 09ers. Duncan... my brother. It was an odd thought. Did Duncan know? Is that why he dumped me? No... that's impossible. He would have told me...

I grabbed my bag and walked to lunch. I went to the 09er table in the daze I had been in all day.

"Duncan, can I talk to you?" He noted my urgency and nodded. I pulled him away but was still aware of the 09ers' stares.

"D- did you know?" Duncan's eyes turned to saucers.

"Know about what, Veronica?"

"Did you know that-" I looked around. "That I'm your sister?" Duncan slowly nodded.

"Is that why you-" He nodded again. We sat down at an unoccupied table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He struggled to find an answer.

"I didn't want to have to be that person." It wasn't an acceptable answer. Not by a long shot. But at this point, I was just glad I had some answers. But upset at the answers I got. And with that, Duncan pulled me into a hug and I realized that I just found comfort in my brother. It made me feel bad in the sense that it couldn't ever be more, but happy there wasn't any issues between us any longer.

Duncan looked around.

"What exactly are we going to tell all of them?" I smiled into his chest.

"I have no idea."

"Just friends, I guess. I can't exactly explain if you're really my sister if there's the slightest chance you're not." I nodded. We got up and headed back to the lunch table, sitting next to each other. Everyone was gazing in wonder, but no one asked about anything and the usual 09er conversation.


End file.
